


My Boy

by Inkspill



Series: Seungchuchu Week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ANYWAY I PUT THIS IN TEENS BECAUSE, Body Worship, Come At Me, M/M, Slightly - Freeform, VERY VERY VERY SLIGHTLY, Well - Freeform, Y'ALL WON'T MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND ABOUT THIS HEADCANON I'LL FIGHT Y'ALL TOOTH AND NAIL, but better to be safe than sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkspill/pseuds/Inkspill
Summary: SEUNGCHUCHU WEEK DAY 4Seung-Gil just wanted to know the new ISU scoring, he didn't mean to delve into Phichit's old files. Or did he?





	My Boy

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY THIS.... RUSHED FIC I DON'T CARE I WANT TO CONTRIBUTE FOR THIS WEEK GOSH DARN IT

_"Seung-Gil, I'm going out, make sure to reheat the food in the fridge for breakfast. Eat the veggies!!!"_

That was what the note Seung-Gil had woken up to. As far as he can remember, Phichit did mention that he was going to leave early for something that he didn't quite get. Though his bigger problem now lied on the risk of making Phichit disappointed at him or eat the unholy abomination called vegetables.

The dilemma still existed even after he was done showering. When he checked the fridge, he didn't know whether he should be disappointed or expected it that Phichit, in fact, made a breakfast with vegetables in it. Well, to be fair to his lover, he made an effort to cook him up a real spicy-looking Korean food. _Though why add green onions and leeks in_ _cheese_ _buldak?_

Left with no choice, Seung-Gil reheated the _buldak_ and served himself rice. Taking a look at the food once more, he sighed, deciding that he'll try. Phichit worked hard to cook him something, and perhaps it won't be so bad especially the chicken looked savory and tasty along with the gooey mozzarella cheese.

Seung-Gil finished his food with little qualms. Okay, he should admit, the vegetables Phichit added weren't that bad and instead helped enhanced the flavor of the meal. He washed the dishes and fished his phone out from his pocket to know the time. Soon, he sent a text message to Phichit.

_'Will use your laptop. I will be able to get mine next week, anyway. I'll pick it up as soon as I can, I just need to check something today.'_

Ah, right, his laptop. It was that night his dog ran amok around the house, trying to stop the wiggly creature caused for him to topple and bumped against his study table, which caused for his laptop to fall. He still loved his dog, though he just wished Gong-Ju didn't flail like that trying to chase a bug on the floor.

_'Okay! Just don't break it, I have too many important files in there.'_

After a text of reassurance was sent to his lover, Seung-Gil picked up the red laptop from the table and comfortably sat on the couch with his legs stretched and the gadget on his lap. Entering the password, he cracked his knuckles and immediately went to delve the world of internet.

Seung-Gil mostly checked on the internet just to know if there were changes in ISU scoring or if a competitor posted something about their practice. Knowing the new scoring system caught his breath. This will be a cutthroat and deadly season. What was up with ISU?

"Do they want for us to retire early or what?" he grumbled under his breath as he scrolled down. "No 10's for falls and serious mistakes—this is a bloodbath!" He hissed. Never in his life had he quitted the internet so fast. Seung-Gil wanted to play some games in Phichit's laptop to cool his head, of course, he had to tell his boyfriend about this new scoring system, but he won't do that until he can finally logically analyze it.

He already clicked on the Window's button, intending to search for _Minesweeper_ though he got distracted when he found a folder in desktop titled as _Adventures in Detroit with Yuri Katsuki._

They were friends, Phichit and Yuri, Seung-Gil remembered. Though it was just so cute that Phichit still kept photos of them and he'd tell him stories about how they were back in Detroit. Frankly, Seung-Gil wanted to ignore the curiosity plaguing his head. He kind of wanted to see what the two looked like back then.

"No, I'm not gonna delve in photos that are taken years before," Seung-Gil rolled his eyes and looked away. A few seconds later, he glanced at the folder just waiting there as if teasing him to take a look.

Well, maybe just a little bit of peeking won't hurt.

The photos Yuri and Phichit had before were too cute, it was obvious they were close and comfortable with each other. Seung-Gil couldn't help but grin, scrolling down on the folder. Yuri looked surprised on some of them, of course, his boyfriend would take stolen photos. Why was he not surprised?

Though what surprised him was a video file named ' _top secret'._

Not like it'll stop Seung-Gil now to watch it.

It started off with Phichit setting up the camera. The place seemed to be a dance studio. Seung-Gil raised an eyebrow, becoming more and more curious about what the video was all about.

_"Phichit, you sure about this?"_

_"Absolutely sure! We practiced for weeks to do this! And besides, it'll just be added in my folder, you know. I promise I won't post it."_

Phichit now walked away as the camera steadied. Seung-Gil's eyes were blown wide as soon as he saw Phichit and Yuri wearing 4-inch high heels. Yuri, who was seated on a sleek, armless chair, was blushing.

 _"Okay, this isn't getting leaked anywhere."_ Yuri took a deep breath. Phichit only giggled as he sat on the other chair, getting into position. Yuri blushed brightly and chuckled nervously. _"This is a pretty bad idea."_

 _"This is a good idea, just trust me, Yuri."_ Phichit grinned and pressed a button on a small remote before he put it in his pocket. A few seconds later, the music started and Seung-Gil can only think _Oh my God, don't tell me they actually did—_

But, oh, they did, Phichit was Bora and Yuri was Hyorin and the video was all about them doing a dance cover of _Ma Boy._

It didn't help that the song was Korean, of course, Seung-Gil understood every single thing, and he hated how sexy Phichit was doing the dance. A wide blush spread across his face as he inhaled sharply. _Who let Phichit Chulanont, a sexy man that can dance in heels, be my boyfriend?_

He should be illegal, no one should be able to move their hips that smoothly. He also wanted to credit Yuri for being able to dance as well as Phichit but he was too fixated on his boyfriend that he couldn't tear his eyes away from him.

And then they did the body wave and Seung-Gil just lost it. _Pack your bags, everyone. Phichit already won, I don't care who you worship, I'm now worshipping Phichit Chulanont and his amazing body._

At that moment, it was clear for Seung-Gil to finally save a copy of the video in his phone, and maybe tell Viktor of what he found out about his lover soon.

* * *

 

Phichit went home from tutoring kids how to skate late in the afternoon. He saw Seung-Gil just seated on the couch watching a television. He smiled as he went to the kitchen to get himself a glass of water, "good afternoon."

Seung-Gil raised his hand in reply, glancing at his lover now drinking a cold glass of water before he turned his eyes back to the show. "Phichit?"

"Hmm?" Phichit swallowed and wiped the leftover liquid from his mouth, tilting his head at Seung-Gil's next question.

"Can you dance for me while wearing high heels?"

"... what?"

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can pry away this headcanon of Phichit and Yuri doing a dance cover of 'Ma Boy' once upon a time in Detroit from my cold, dead hands.
> 
> And hey, I'm also planning to do a Vikturi version of this one. Please, tell me what you think about it!
> 
> and if you guys don't mind, hit me up on Twitter! @honorary_meep


End file.
